With A Broken Soul
by SerahJohnson
Summary: A Sakura-Centric time travel fiction; She returns to the past, ready to change the future. The beast inside her grumbles and her sensei is on her way to help her. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders, is she strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

**This accounts for this whole story; I do NOT own Naruto.**

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but simply moving on with dignity despite that fear." -Pat Riley_

_0_

I question myself as I enter a room, a very special room. It may not look special but it is for me, as this may be the last room I ever enter in this reality, in this dimension. Everybody knows what is occurring, everybody knows they may never experience the changes I do, but they believe I am the best fit for the job and that I _deserve_ this. Though, I do not agree. I did nothing to help this situation and I am no longer weak. I could have been doing something out there, in the war. But I did not; I sat at home, healing the wounded that were able to return home.

I was pulled out of the field not long ago, as Tsunade was eager to let me know some news and wanted me to get ready for today. I was not very happy with her decision but she was sticking to it. I tried to reason with her, that it should be her, but she just replied with "I'm too old" and continued on with the information. She also informed me that I do not need to write a report, but I feel as if that is a given. How could I possibly send a report through time?

I don't quite understand how everybody could have such faith in me. They believe I will stick to the _mission._ What if I don't? Nobody would ever know, for all they know, I could be the one who ends up destroying the village. Though, even I know that I would never even _dare_ pull a stunt like that. I wouldn't even joke about it.

Sighing as I close the door behind me, I made my way to the center of the room, in the middle of a large seal on the floor. This is where it will happen, where my life restarts and I fix my mistakes, everybody's mistakes. It's a large burden, but do I even have a choice? My life has been rewritten already, the ideal by everyone around me. I know I can't and won't stick by everything, but there are some similar goals between everyone around me and myself.

The monster inside me whined, making me wince. She did not want to deal with this, and I agreed. This whole thing is crazy. Time travel? It's probably a freak experiment and I'm going to turn into a huge ugly monster that wants to hug ponies. I don't even know. I feel like that is more likely than time traveling. Though I guess I'll just go along with the idea.

Tsunade enters the room, her eyes lingering on my figure for some time before closing the door behind her. She pulls on her gloves, not knowing what may occur. Well, this is a very forbidden technique, so yes, anything is possible. She may even die trying to send me back to the past. She steps closer to the scripts on the floor, but not entering the circle. Before she begins, she looks up at me with sadness in her eyes, but also determination and pride. She has faith in me when I do not. Closing my eyes as to signal for her to begin, she starts to make hand signs. The scripts are glowing, wind is somehow picking up inside this enclosed room. It is time, now or never.

_SAKURA-CHAN!_

I glare at the door which is now opened, showing a bruised and battered blonde knucklehead. _Troublesome._ Though, his interruption did not make Tsunade falter, as she knew as well, now or never. Though something that neither of us expected happened, after Tsunade finished and it seemed as I was just about to disappear, Naruto pushed Tsunade into the circle.

0

A loud ringing in my ear made me semi-conscious. My head was spinning as I tried to evaluate my surroundings. Once I had finally processed that I was in my room and in my bed, I jolted up and to the mirror and calendar to find out if the Jutsu worked. I take a deep breath before looking into the mirror, revealing a younger me, with long hair still. This revealed another vital piece of information; it's before the second part of the chunnin exams. Of course this could mean any time before then, but I have a vague understanding of time which tells me (obviously) that I am not 8 years old. I look around to see if I have my headband yet, and to my enjoyment I found it. Mentally calculating what part of time I traveled to, my brain clicked and told me to check the calendar. I know when I was younger that I checked where the Chunnin exams began, so if it is on the calendar I could figure out exactly what day I'm at.

Of course, I find the Chunnin exams marked for the starting day, but the day is crossed off. This means that today would be the day we begin part two of the Chunnin exams. Of course this is frustrating since I am not yet used to this small body and I have no idea what type of side effects will occur. For all I understand I could have come back with the ability to perform the Justus I know or I could have lost all my abilities and have to train all over again. Though I still have my memory so it shouldn't be too hard, but I know my stamina shouldn't have come through as that is a physical trait. This also reminds me, the monster I harbor is under seals in this time. I'm going to have to do everything on my own. _Troublesome._

Now that I think about it, why is my house so quiet? I know for a fact that my parents are supposed to be alive during this time period, but yet again that could be a side effect. Exiting my room, still not changed, I check my house to find it empty. They are civilian so they wouldn't be out on a mission and there are no notes around the house. I don't bother checking their room as I can already tell they are gone.

I re-enter my room, sighing remembering my very unpractical uniform. I hope I have something in my closet that could be used. Rummaging through my closet I sigh in relief as I find a small box in the corner filled with dusty _practical_ ninja clothing. It was simple and consisted of a fishnet shirt, which I placed over my bound chest, a black V-neck shirt which had slits on the side to promote more flexibility, a vest which resembled a jounins, and a pair of brown shorts. Tying my hair in a high ponytail, I slip my brown (since blue would be too noticeable) ninja sandals and exited my house, locking the door behind me.

I continue down the street, passing the Yamanaka flower store. A frown grew on my face after remembering about our quarrel. I know that I am the one who broke up our friendship, and it's going to be hard for me to be bitter towards her, but maybe that's something I can change. I sigh, turning a corner. I wasn't heading towards the forest of death, since it was way too early to be heading there. I was making my way towards a small shop filled with weapons and ninja gear. Of course I would have to completely redo my wardrobe and stuff. Stepping in the small shop I looked around for weapons, since I was interested in trying out a new type of fighting style. Walking up to the glass cased counter, I looked at the beautifully designed katana's. Of course since I am a close combat type of style, I'm not going to choose a long katana. Finally I find on very appealing to my eyes. The blade was black, with a silver cherry blossom design going down and around the blade. The hilt was simple yet magnificent, at the end of the hilt there was two strings hanging down, holding the ying sign on one and the yang on the other. It was beautiful and not too long as to force me to change my fighting style too much. Evaluating the shop, I searched for the store owner. The man was very average, though his hands told a large story as they were very rough and beaten, signifying his hard work as a swords smith. I didn't need to say much as he had noticed what I had been looking/drooling at.

My breath catches as the man places the blade and its sheath on the counter. I look up to him wanting to know the price, but before I could say anything he spoke.

"You seem so mesmerized by this sword, and I have to agree it's very beautiful. I had made this for a friend of mine years ago but she had died on a mission before I could give it to her. You remind me of her. Your eyes look so similar to hers, and your hair the same pastel pink. It's an oddity really, your hair color, but it's very fitting. So, just don't worry about the price, as I've been waiting for someone I thought worthy to have it, and you my dear, are perfect. Please, take it! I feel that you could do wonders with this at your fingertips!"

My mouth was agape once he had finished talking. Did he just give me the sword for free?

"Oh my! I don't even know what to say! Oh my… Thank you so much sir!" Of course I still gave him some money, which he tried to refuse but I picked up a pair of gloves and waved out the door as he gave me a soft smile and a wave in return. I couldn't just go in and not pay for something, and either way I needed some gloves as my hands were not calloused at all and would bleed easily when I start fighting.

I look up at the sky to check how much time I have left to get to the forest of death, and of course I had spent too much time in the shop as I only had about a minute to get to the other side of the village. Ugh, time to start pumping the chakra I _don't_ have into my feet. As I push chakra to my feet as I bolt to the other side of the village, I catch the chakra signature of Orochimaru. It's not a surprise of course, but it's not at all a welcome signature. I am not very ready to fight him, and not at all ready to protect Sasuke from him.

I jump into the large area where people are gathered waiting or Anko to give orders and rules. My eyes scan the area searching for my team, but it ends up they find me first.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE LATE!" With a sigh I turn around and side step the flying Naruto heading towards me, causing him to miss me and have his face slammed into the dirt. I notice I am already out of character as first off I'm late, and second is I haven't started yelling yet. Though I'm not in the mood to yell, much less speak. I sigh at my teammates before turning around towards where Anko was and sitting on the ground. Somehow, this aggravated Sasuke as I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

Anko began to speak, causing Sasuke and Naruto to move their attention to her and what she had been saying. Since I already heard her little speech years ago, I un-wrap my new katana. I hadn't any time before I left the shop to tie it to my waste, nor take it out of the bag. Though, as I was tying the Katana to my waste, Anko had appeared beside me, attempting to startle me. I decided to not play along, and just look up at her. "Did you hear anything that I said you arrogant brat?" She spit at me.

I just chuckled before answering, earning me a harder glare from Anko. "Actually, I know everything you said, word for word, and know what you are going to say next, word for word." Of course she didn't believe me as she scoffed at my statement. Everybody around me looked scared, but not for themselves, for me. If only they knew.

"Oh okay smart ass, like to recite for me?" She said with a large grin, thinking I was bluffing. My groan probably made her feel triumphant, but it didn't last for long since I stood up then, still with the katana in my hand and began to repeat what she had said some years ago. After I had finished her mouth was agape, Naruto was shouting, and Sasuke was smirking. She had been speechless as she returned to the front of the group, looking at everyone before asking, "Did everyone get that or must I repeat it?"

I didn't sit back down as I knew we were heading for the gates, so I just stood up as I tied my katana to my waste, searching for Orochimaru. He wasn't hard to spot with that large purple rope around his/her waste. As Anko announced what gates to go to and gave us what we needed, I kept my eyes on Orochimaru, checking which gate he was sent to.

Once Orochimaru is out of sight, I look at the gate in front of me, my newly "bought" katana around my waste and my hair swaying in its high ponytail. The adrenaline rushes through me, my body knowing everything that is to come. I may not be ready completely, but I have enough confidence in myself that I won't die in here, and that I won't allow Orochimaru to get his hands on Sasuke.

With new found courage, I dash into the forest of death, Sasuke and Naruto beside me. I will change the future.

0

_This took me two day's to write :c But I got it done! I'm really excited for this story and hope you all enjoy it as well! Next chapter should be up by Tuesday!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved." ― George MacDonald_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_With new found courage, I dash into the forest of death, Sasuke and Naruto beside me. I will change the future._

* * *

As we speed into the forest I signal Sasuke and Naruto to follow me, as we shouldn't jump into a fight yet. I lead them to a small river where we can set up camp if needed. Jumping into the small clearing near the lake, Sasuke and Naruto placed the small packs they had with them on the ground. "Hey Sakura-chan, why did we stop here?"

"Well, we just started and if we jump into a fight now without knowing if they have the scroll we need, we could end up getting severely injured and without the scroll. Plus the food we have will not last us 3 days, so we need to scavenge for something to eat, preferably for tonight so if we can't in the next 2 nights, we'll have food." It wasn't a surprise for them to hear me talk so much, and I knew that, but I feel it was more of a surprise that I was being so logical. To my statement, Sasuke gave me a nod, taking it as his responsibility to go fishing.

"Wait! TEME! What are you doing?"

"You idiot, don't scream like that. We could get ambushed because of you." Sasuke growled, not very happy with the boy's loudness and cluelessness.

"Wait, what should I do? Do you need help? Teme?"

"Oh dear lord, Naruto! Go collect firewood for a small fire to keep us warm or something! I'll set up camp. Please just calm down would you?" I replied angrily. He was already stressing me out. Though I feel he could tell as it was almost as if he scurried off with his tail between his legs. Sighing I made some hand signs, as one of my chakra affinities is earth; I had learned some useful tricks. I created a small cot for us, to shield us from the coldness of the night, and since it was made out of the earth, it blended in well. Since this ability wasn't something my team was used to, Sasuke had been staring at my back, intrigued by my "new" Jutsu. I was just chock full of surprises wasn't I?

I took our supplies and placed them inside the cot, taking the sleeping bags and placing them inside, already rolled out. The inside was warm so at night we wouldn't have to worry about being cold. As I was setting stuff up inside, I could hear splashing outside. Of course I giggled because the curses that came along with the splashes signaled difficulties on that end. I'm probably a bad person for laughing, but I need to get my entertainment from somewhere. Finishing inside, I head outside, my path set towards the river. I stood on the side for a while, laughing at Sasuke's struggle with the fish.

After I had finished laughing (and being glared at by the ever angry Uchiha), I had went to help the poor guy. Walking on the water's surface I got to where Sasuke was standing. This earned a glare from him as he was soaked and I wasn't. Though, he didn't speak his thoughts as he was waiting to see what I was going to do, not believing that I could do better than him. I sigh before I envelop my hand in chakra. A smirk plays on my face, knowing what's going to happen and how much more wet Sasuke is going to be. My smirk obviously aggravates him as I hear a grunt come from him. As I punch the water's surface with my chakra infused fist, the water around me explodes, causing fish to flop around, many falling onto the earth's surface. I giggle after the water calms down and I walk back to the surface, leaving a very wet and _**very**_ angry Uchiha in my wake.

Soon after Naruto had returned, registering the scene then laughing hysterically. He then continued to ask me what had happened. Of course I told him what had occurred, but adding in little details to make the story so much funnier. By the end, Naruto had been on the floor, pointing and laughing at Sasuke. I giggled at the sight before I took 3 fish off the ground, now dead, and placed them near where the fire will be. I turn around and wait for Sasuke to exit the water. He takes his sweet time before coming to the fire, looking at me oddly. "What do you want?" He asks (more like growls), irritated and quite obviously wanting to say so much _hurtful_ things to me.

"Light the fire so I can cook the fish." Of course I wanted to say so much more as well, such as _"stop with the attitude you prick," _and "_I'm not weak anymore." _Though I didn't, knowing it would cause a much not needed conflict.

After Sasuke grudgingly lite the fire, I set the fish above it, making sure Naruto watches them I exit the area. Before I'm able to get away Sasuke speaks up, still probably steaming about the earlier incident. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Well Sasuke, if you'd really like to know, I need to go take care of my _lady parts_ as it is that time of the month." I completely lied before turning away to go train, leaving Sasuke and Naruto baffled and embarrassed.

* * *

Sweat rolls down my brow, my legs weak, my arms limp. I hadn't been making much ruckus but I had still put up a sound barrier around me so to not give out my position. It was simple stamina exercises, but just by training for an hour I could tell that my stamina was very low. These would be the times that a soldier pill would be handy, but I had no time to make any so I would just have to work with the aches. I know it might have not been a smart idea to do such rigorous training maybe hours before being attacked, but I know I could always heal the muscles if needed.

Sighing, I pick up the kunai I had left around the area. Whipping the sweat from my head, I set my path back towards the campsite. I scan the area as I have been doing for the past few hours, still not sensing any intruders. I take a slow pace as I listen to the battle cries and kunai clashing emanating through the forest. Those sounds were so quiet, so un-natural to me. War had taken a toll on me, and this felt like a vacation. Though, I couldn't look away from all the responsibilities that lie on my shoulders, all the worlds' flaws that were left for me to fix. Though, the thought of a vacation sounded so beautiful, I did not bother with such a petty wish.

* * *

Once I had gotten back, Naruto had been yelling at me, saying he was scared that I was kidnapped but saying Sasuke wouldn't let him leave. Though that had earned a slap from Sasuke who muttered a "she was training" under his breath. He had obviously been tracking me too. I laughed as Naruto, with a pout on his face, held out the fish for me that was only lukewarm. I accepted it with a smile, while rubbing his already messy hair. Yet another out of character trait but it seems that Naruto liked it as he was now on the floor rolling around muttering about how his life was complete. Sasuke was now glaring, not happy either at the interaction or the disturbance of peace.

It didn't take long for the sun to set and for us to take our places. Sasuke had decided to take first watch, probably not wanting to be interrupted during his sleep. Naruto and I had taken our places in the cot, though Naruto had been continually trying to talk to me. I tried to wave it off but it just came to a point where I would stop answering so he'd stop talking. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I just lay there, mulling over everything to come.

* * *

Trees were falling everywhere. The ground rumbling almost like an earthquake. In the center of it all stood a busty woman with blonde hair, alongside a small girl with black hair. The blonde did not look very happy, playing a frown on her face. She had been running for hours, trying to reach her destination, but her position was so far that she knew it would take days to get there. Not only that but she was constantly getting ambushed by petty thieves. Her stress level was through the roof.

Not allowing for the black haired girl to catch her breath, the woman dashed off, the small girl following behind as fast as possible. The blonde was not about ready to delay her travels any longer, if need be she was ready to travel throughout the night. Her mind calculating with every move she made, she increased her pace.

* * *

Sakura was waiting for her teammates to awake, as she was sitting on last watch. Nothing abnormal happened throughout the night, causing Sakura to sigh in relief. She was definitely thankful for the rest. She had already packed up everything except for the 2 sleeping bags the boy's slept in. She didn't want to waste time as sunrise was approaching. She had wanted to leave early as it would give them an advantage over the other shinobi who were just waking up.

Sakura smiled as she heard rustling come within the cot, before a groggy Sasuke exited, rolling his sleeping bag up. After he was done he shared a glance at Sakura, before tying the sleeping bag up. Not wanting to stay outside alone with Sakura, he entered the cot to wake up Naruto. First a large clunk was heard before Narutos early morning raspy voice growled out _"I was having a good dream about Sakura, Teme."_

* * *

I giggled after hearing the statement and jumped down from the branch I was perched on. I entered the cot with a smile before asking if he was ready. This had scared the poor boy as he thought I must have been mad at the earlier statement. He rushed out of the cot with puppy dog eyes, ready to plead for his life if needed. I laughed at the sight then collapsed the cot, making it look as if we were never here.

No words were uttered as we exited the area. The two boys had been following close behind me, silently giving me permission to lead. I gave a silent nod before tracking down Orochimaru's location, sensing that he was heading towards us. This made me frown, not knowing how it will play out. I make the boys stop on a branch, signaling them to stay quiet. They didn't know what was going on but they did not voice their questions, sensing that this was a delicate situation.

Orochimaru was covering ground quickly, slithering his way over here. Too soon for comfort, he entered our sights, standing on a branch. Sasuke and Naruto were now in fighting stances, ready to attack if given a reason to. Though, they noticed what he had been looking at, and it was me. I had been glaring at him ever since he entered the area, and I wasn't about to drop it.

"What are you looking at little girl?" he hissed, getting me even more tense.

"You, _Orochimaru_." I hissed back, taking him by surprise. I had already unsheathed my katana by now, my gloves already on. Though, I was not yet in my fighting stance.

Orochimaru started to bellow a loud cackle, shadowing his surprise by amusement. Though, I could sense his nervousness. Wanting him to show his weakness, I continue to push. "Where's your lackey, what's his name? Kabuto was it?"

"You girl, are getting very aggravating. Maybe I should be after you instead of the _Uchiha_." He hissed, attempting to surprise me with the last statement. Though, my smirk showed him otherwise.

"You can still target the Uchiha if you'd like, I knew you were after him anyways." Now in my fighting position, I play a smirk on my lips, obviously aggravating Orochimaru.

"Now you li_sss_ten little girl, I will let you know that I will not allow _you_ to even touch me. _Sss_ince you know who I am, you _sss_hould know that you will not be able to defeat me."

Not allowing him to continue speaking, I attack. Attempting to land a chakra infused punch, he tries to catch my hand, thinking that me being a _scrawny little girl_ would be weak. With the punch you could hear bones being shattered in his wrists as he flew into a tree, causing it to crack and fall. I frown at the lack of strength in the punch, since in the future; he would have crashed through a multitude of trees before stopping. I let out a small sigh before I continue to his body. Before I can continue, he voices the thoughts of himself and my two teammates. "_Who are you?"_

* * *

_**So I have a question. Do you guys think these chapters are long enough or should I make them longer? Please answer this because I would really like to please you guy's c: Anyways, adios! Hopefully I will update soon, but there are no promises since Regents' are coming up and I need to studyyyyy~ D:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect." ― Margaret Mitchell_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Now you lisssten little girl, I will let you know that I will not allow you to even touch me. Sssince you know who I am, you ssshould know that you will not be able to defeat me." _

_Not allowing him to continue speaking, I attack. Attempting to land a chakra infused punch, he tries to catch my hand, thinking that me being a scrawny little girl would be weak. With the punch you could hear bones being shattered in his wrists as he flew into a tree, causing it to crack and fall. I frown at the lack of strength in the punch, since in the future; he would have crashed through a multitude of trees before stopping. I let out a small sigh before I continue to his body. Before I can continue, he voices the thoughts of himself and my two teammates. "Who are you?"_

* * *

_Who are you…? _What should I say? I don't even… Who _am_ I? I know who I'm supposed to be, I know who I used to be… But what am I now? Who am I now?

My mouth hangs open slightly, signaling I want to say something, but can't find the words. A slight wind picks up, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. My mind is scattered. Then finally I say what I want to say, in the strongest voice I could muster.

"_I am Sakura Haruno, and I am your downfall."_ Fire burns in my eyes, covering the bitter ice of my heart. I can't comprehend what I am feeling, the excitement and pain in this statement. I'm not supposed to be doing this. This wasn't my fate. _I don't belong here_. My eyes close, lingering in that state for a few moments, giving me a breather from the world, from him, from this. Though, when they open again, courage fills my eyes.

"And you think I'm _sss_uppo_sss_ed to believe you? Only one other per_sss_on I know ha_sss_ that power, and I do not believe that you are her apprenti_ce_, I don't even believe you could have met her. _Sss_o, let me repeat my_sss_elf, _who are you?_" Not bothering to answer or even acknowledge his statement, I rush to his body, placing my chakra infused foot on his abdomen. This caused him to cringe in pain, trying not to show his very present discomfort. Trying not to let the blood rush through me, I make sure I don't step down hard enough to go through his stomach. I kneel on one knee, trying to keep my emotions flow out as I look at one of the bastards who destroyed everything I knew, everything I loved.

"_Now now Orochimaruuu, I may not be Tsunade, but trust me, I'm a hell lot worse._" With that, I render him useless, breaking his wrist and shoulder. I slowly get up and turn around, heading back towards my team. Once I had made a large enough gap between the slithering _snake_ and me, I slightly turn my head, allowing my eyes to trail his figure. I notice he is glaring at me, but now standing in a crippled and pained manner. My eyes didn't have much to look at for long as he disappeared quickly, newly injured, _severely_. I turn my head back towards my team, as the place I had been looking at is now empty, vacant. I do not scan their expressions as I do not want to know what they are feeling, what they are thinking. I will be the monster if I must, because neither of them deserve to.

* * *

Sweat and blood mixed throughout the newly destroyed field. So close but so far. Trees were destroyed and covered in blood, bodies scrawled across the area. Only two stood, the blonde and the petite. The petite one had a look of panic on her face, looking at the blonde in disbelief. The blonde wore a look of exhaustion and anger on her almost flawless skin. Their destination was only hours away, to the petites disbelief. The busty woman had gotten them through a 3 day's travel in a matter of hours. The blonde looked up, towards the path she was going to take, grabbing the petite she dashed off, not wanting to _waste_ time.

* * *

I had picked up the scroll we needed from Orochimaru, avoiding any more conflicts. We had started heading towards the tower about 20 minutes ago, without running. We weren't far from it by now, and I had avoided the route we took last time, knowing what could happen. It wasn't very long before we reached the building, meeting our sensei at the door; he entered the building with us. Not needing to read the wall I took the scrolls, my teammates trying to stop me. I then open the scrolls, allowing Iruka to appear in front of us.

"Well well, you guys did it! Quite early at that! Well you guys get to stay here for another day, and then tomorrow once its noon, we will meet here. Go upstairs and Kurenai will show you to a room." I did not bother staying to hear Narutos rants to Iruka and Kakashi, and Sasuke's smug comments. I make my way upstairs, making it so that my team doesn't notice me leaving. Once I reach the top, I am greeted by Kurenai, who congratulates me then escorts me to a room. I slightly bow, showing respect, and then I enter my room, lying down on my bed. My muscles hurt, my bones hurt, and my body hurts. The stress did not promote good health. I allow my mind to wander as I start to go to sleep, keeping it off of my pained body. Dosing off, my chakra goes through my body, healing what it could. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day as well.

* * *

_Wake up. __**Wake up.**_** WAKE UP!**

I jolt up, sweat rolling down my forehead. My eyes scan the room before they land on the person I never expected to be seeing, at least any time soon.

"_Tsunade-shishou!_" I shout, jumping out of my bed and into her very welcoming arms. I thought she was dead. I thought she was gone. I thought I was _alone._

"I'm proud of you Sakura" My head jolts up, starring my busty blonde teacher in the eyes, her honey colored eyes. Surprise plays across my face, along with a glint of happiness. She is proud of me. Somebody is proud of me. I'm _not_ a monster. I'm a _hero_.

"Shishou…" My eyes are starting to water, a small part of the ice covering my heart breaks, allowing a small bit of sunlight through, "… thank you." I allow a real, genuine smile to cross my face. Something I haven't felt in years, happiness, pure happiness. How could I forget how it felt to actually smile? My body didn't ache anymore, and my heart was just a little more healed.

"I will continue with compliments and discussion later though, we need to get your newly healed body down to the arena. I brought you a clean pair of clothes, so get dressed and meet me at the top of the stairs." I nod as she exits, now almost completely professional. I jump into the bathroom, a small smile still remaining on my face. I change into the more comfortable ninja clothes my teacher brought for me. Pulling my hair up into a high messy bun, I check myself over quickly, allowing my eyes to evaluate every piece of clothing before exiting. I was now in black spandex shorts and my signature brown skirt. My ninja pouch was attached to my left leg. My brown ninja sandals were still attached to my feet. I now wore a tight belly cut shirt with bindings wrapping my arms, allowing me to move easily.

I exit the room, meeting my sensei at the top of the stairs. We nod at each other, before she gives me a reassuring smile and we walk down the stairs towards the arena where I will be fighting my best friend Ino. I allow a sigh to escape my lips as we enter the arena and I walk towards my team, standing in position. Naruto glances back at me, giving me a toothy grin before looking forward again. I let a small smile cross my smile before it is erased by the holes being bore into the back of my head. I try to avoid the awkwardness and pretend to listen to what is being said to us.

"So, is anyone forfeiting?" I suppress a laugh, allowing my eyes to wander to Kabutos team. A grin grows on my face as he raises his hand, knowing it's not because of his plan this time around. After he leaves I allow my mind to wander as I stare blankly up at the Hokage and the proctors. It wasn't long until we started shuffling up the stairs to watch the battles. _Sasuke is first._ As I thought that, the board flashed the names of the contesters, which were Sasuke and that sound ninja that I never bothered to remember the name of. This time around though, Sasuke didn't have a problem with his curse mark.

I watched the fights, evaluating to see if there are any discrepancies, which I did not catch any. It may be a tedious thing, but it's not at all boring. It wasn't very long until my battle came, which had been leaving a knot it my stomach which was not very pleasant. Jumping down to the arena I take my position, waiting for the proctor to signal for us to start. I look up, my eyes meeting my _rivals'_ icy blue eyes. My eyes flash a look of remorse before icing over, covering any and all emotions as possible. I watch as if it's in slow motion, the proctors arm go down, signaling for us to start.

My body stiffens, my mind empties, my eyes ice over. Do not feel. You need to be a monster to be a hero Sakura. You need to save them. You are doing this to save her.

* * *

_**I apologize that this chapter is slightly shorter than the others (by 400 words :c) But I felt like that was a good place to end for this chapter. I was writing this in a 4 hour car ride to upstate New York, and I will probably be beginning the next chapter as well, but it most likely won't be up until tomorrow or Sunday. I also apologize for such a long wait (Umm, 4 or 3 days?), I have regents coming up and review review review. So, I hope you enjoyed and please leave any criticism or complements in the reviews or messaging c: Thank you and see you soon~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_It is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not." ― André Gide_

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_I watched the fights, evaluating to see if there are any discrepancies, which I did not catch any. It may be a tedious thing, but it's not at all boring. It wasn't very long until my battle came, which had been leaving a knot it my stomach which was not very pleasant. Jumping down to the arena I take my position, waiting for the proctor to signal for us to start. I look up, my eyes meeting my rivals' icy blue eyes. My eyes flash a look of remorse before icing over, covering any and all emotions as possible. I watch as if it's in slow motion, the proctors arm go down, signaling for us to start. _

_My body stiffens, my mind empties, my eyes ice over. Do not feel. You need to be a monster to be a hero Sakura. You need to save them. You are doing this to save her._

* * *

She rushes at me, I can evaluate every move as if it is in slow motion, her dash is not fast for my eyes. As she attempts to punch me in the face, I move out of the way ever so slightly, allowing me to be close enough to grab her. Faster than many can comprehend, I grab her arm, pulling her towards me to allow me to knee her in the stomach. I do not put chakra in this, and I know my shishou can tell that I am holding back, but I allow it. It doesn't matter if she looks down at me for it, I will not break her; shatter her as I have been.

Pushing her back, she kneels down, coughing hard but no blood flowing. This makes me relieved as it was not my intention, nor ambition, to hurt her severely, or at all. She looks up at me, her eyes confused but determined. She shakily stands up, taking out a kunai. She does not throw it as she is also holding back, sadly. She charges at me yet again, but this time her arm much closer to her body. Making sure as to end this quickly, I dash out of the way, getting far enough but not too far. I allow myself to get my feet in a steady position before I dash forward at the now shielded Ino. My body weight wasn't much, but I used my chakra to weigh me down, make me heavier so that when I hit her she went flying. Her body slammed against the wall, creating a large crater in the wall.

I look up at her body, quickly checking for her injuries but it was thankfully only small cuts and bruises. Her back hadn't damaged much; since it was again concrete there would be no splintering as if on wood. I sigh in relief before looking towards the now stunned _sick_ proctor. He shakes his head to force himself out of his daze before he announces that I had won the match. As soon as he did so, I rushed to Ino's side, helping her up. This earned a weary glare from her, but I just shook it off as I helped her up the stairs to our teams. Once reach the top, towards her very distressed and angered teammates, I rest her down against the wall. I ignore the loud comments towards me trying to make me feel bad as I attempt to get her situated, and thank god for me, they stop yelling as soon as they notice the green glow of chakra come through my hand.

I allow my chakra to carelessly heal everything on her body. I do not care very much about chakra usage at the moment, much less depletion. Orochimaru is subdued for now, Tsunade-shishou is here, and my teammates are safe. After I finish healing her small but plentiful injuries, my eyes begin to droop. Drowsiness is engulfing me, trying to make me succumb to its threatening hold. Though, my attempts to shake it off were useless as I fell to the ground, chakra deficiency and exhaustion inducing me to pass out. Everything faded to black and the last thing I saw was cold yet worried charcoal black eyes.

* * *

I want to believe that I thought too much of her as I saw her collapse. I really did. My mind was screaming at me to not care, but I do. And what that man said, '_who are you?'_ why does it feel that I want to ask the same thing? This girl, I do not know her. Just days ago she had been clinging to me, asking me to do ridiculous things with her such as go out to eat or on a date. I do not have time for such a petty thing when I have so many other better and more important things to do. But now, my mind is wandering away from my single purpose, my ambition. Why is she so strong? What is she? Why does she affect me in such a disturbing way? Though those thoughts are pushed out of my head as I rush to this foreign beings side, her cherry blossom pink hair clinging to her sweaty face, her eyes closed and my body growled. She better not leave me. Though her super lime green eyes were now covered by almost black bags underneath her eye. I allow a breath I didn't know I was holding in escape once I heard some older blonde woman say, _'she just needs sleep, she'll be okay in the morning.'_

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open, the dry eye gunk preventing it from being an easy task. I quickly check my surroundings but it seems to be that I am in my own room. My eyes close again as I take in a deep breath before I recollect what had happened before I lost conciseness. Quickly I came to the realization that either my teammates or Tsunade-shishou had brought me here. I started to panic as I thought about how I would have to explain the disappearance of my parents to my team, so my gut was hoping, begging, that Tsunade had done the task.

I groggily got out of bed, not bothering to get changed I walked downstairs. I looked around checking for any unwanted guests but my house was empty. My body was crumpling beneath me with the amount of stress I had placed on my body the day before. My mind was spinning, dizziness cursing my body. _I need to eat._

I scramble to the cabinets, grabbing a granola bar for a quick energy. As I ate it, I had been searching through the almost empty refrigerator, and I ended up grabbing the small bit of orange juice left and took the last swig of it. I stumbled to the counter, supporting myself so I wouldn't fall down. All I needed to do was sit down for a bit.

As I sat down, I allowed my chakra to flow and fluctuate freely. Any ninja around here wouldn't find this odd, as when at home; most ninja's allow their chakra to flow freely. Though, I knew this was going to attract one certain ninja, my shishou. She knows I _never_ allow my chakra loose, unless I am signaling her.

It wasn't very long until I felt Tsunade rushing towards my house. My body was convulsing by the time she got to my house. I had put too much stress on it, and there was a large chance that I would need hospitalization with the amount of damage I had done to my body. I looked up at my teacher, who wore a look of distress. She was attempting to heal my body but she knew that even after everything is healed, these side effects will still linger.

"_God damn it, Sakura."_ I heard her curse under her breath. I wouldn't blame her though; I didn't treat my body very well for the past few days. With that being said, my body started to shut down, wanting more rest. My eyes closed by themselves I stared at the green light emanating from my sensei's hands.

* * *

_Train train train._ That's all I did. I had to win, I had to get stronger. That is my life. The blonde haired idiot had interrupted my training session, and ended up convincing Kakashi to take us out for ramen. _Idiot idiot idiot. _

"Hey Teme! Eat something!" _Tch._ Why doesn't he understand? I didn't bother responding, all I wanted to do was get out of there. This was irrelevant in my life, unneeded, bothersome. I could never be so carefree, so oblivious.

"Hey Sasuke, I need to speak to you. Could you follow me outside?" I stare at the perverted old man for a moment, before nodding, hoping this was about learning something new for once. We walked out of the ramen shop, leaving Naruto in there to wait. We walked to the side of the shop, away from the crowded street filled with people. I looked at Kakashi, trying to anticipate what is about to come.

"You are an ungrateful little brat, you know that?" Well didn't that take me from surprise. What is he getting at? What does he want?

"Don't give me that look Sasuke…" He sighs after a short pause, "Sakura saved your life during the last part of the exam, and you never even thanked her." Shock. _What did he just say? _My mouth was slightly agape, my eyes widened slightly. What does he mean?

"You probably would've died back there if it wasn't for her." He said, some disbelief in his own voice as he said it. This was impossible. There was no way a weakling like _her_ could protect someone like me. Yes, I experienced her new abilities, but there was no doubt in my mind that I was still superior to her. So, _how?_

"Just think it over; maybe you should go visit her." _Visit her where? Her house?_ I stared at him as if he had 4 heads. "She's in the hospital." "WHAT!"

The blonde haired idiot came around the corner, staring at Kakashi, wanting an explanation. "You know it's not very nice to eavesdrop, Naruto." My mind had scattered. Why? How? When? I couldn't take this; I couldn't take these emotions, so I ran. I just dashed away. And subconsciously, my feet took me to the hospital. _What happened?_

* * *

Yelling. That's all I heard. _Is it directed at me?_ What's going on? Where am I?

"_**I said get out of my way!"**_ Shishou, is that you? What did I get myself into?

"_Her body is not responding!"_ Are they talking about me? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I speak? _What's going on?_

"_**Did you not hear me you imbeciles! GET OUT OF MY WAY!**_" Anger. Distress. Pain. My brain can't comprehend quickly enough. Instability. _Gasps._ What is happening?

"Sakura? Can you hear me? I undid the seal. Come on." You mean she's unleashed again? You mean she can take me over in my weak state? You mean you just endangered everyone?

_Don't worry deary, I won't do any of that. I'll take care of you, since I need you to live. My life depends on it._ The beast spoke to me.

I let out a groan, to signal that I can hear her, as this is the only think that I can't do at the moment. It wasn't long though before I could open my eyes. She hadn't lied. I can move. I look over towards my sensei, whose eyes were slightly teary. _My fault._ I looked down at my arm as I tried to move it, successfully. _I'm gaining control again._

_I'll talk to you later honey, I need to rest. Please don't do such a thing again._ The beast states before her presence disappears. I can't make any promises.

"Rest up Sakura, you deserve it." I look up at Tsunade. Her face displayed a small smile, a smile of relief. "Of course shishou… And… Thank you." I play a smile as well, a smile of thanks. My eyes wander the room as she exits, landing on the one lonesome body in the corner. _Am I hallucinating?_

"What are you doing, you should be going to sleep." His voice practically sung. My eyes wandered over him, evaluating every piece of him trying to find out if he is real or not. His piercing black eyes met my bright green ones. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" My voice honest and questioning. I watched as he kept opening his mouth, about to talk, but then closed it voting in his head against it. My questioning stare obviously making him uncomfortable. "It's okay, forget it. Umm, nice to see you." I look up to him, his eyes closed. "Thank you" He blurted, turning his head quickly to hide his face. It shocked me, but the shock quickly left and was replaced with gratefulness. "For what Sasuke?" I ask, staring at him with a small smile lingering on my features.

"For saving my life."

* * *

_**Hellooo~ I'm sorry for the choppiness but that's how the story at the moment feels. Especially for Sasuke, as his thoughts are scattered, everything is choppy, confusing. ANYWAYS, see you later! Should have another up next weekend! C:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_If you live in a past dream, you don't enjoy what is happening right now because you will always wish it to be different than it is. There is no time to miss anyone or anything because you are alive. Not enjoying what is happening right now is living in the past and being only half alive. This leads to self-pity, suffering and tears." ― Miguel Ruiz, The Four Agreements: A Practical Guide to Personal Freedom_

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_-"Thank you" He blurted, turning his head quickly to hide his face. It shocked me, but the shock quickly left and was replaced with gratefulness. "For what Sasuke?" I ask, staring at him with a small smile lingering on my features._

"_For saving my life."_

* * *

My eye's widened in shock, my mouth slightly agape. _Since when did Sasuke care? Since when did he thank? Why did he know and accept the fact that I saved him?_ My mind was spinning making it hard for my eyes to focus on one thing. My eyes started to wander around the room rapidly and erratically before he spoke again, quickly getting off topic.

"Who is that woman?" My eyes fall on to his, still slightly confused. "U-umm, who?" I curse myself for stuttering. I shouldn't be so vulnerable.

"The blonde haired one, the one who was just in here." What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him the truth… "Oh, um, I don't know. She's just a friend of the hokage's" _It's not like I'm lying_. "Stop with the bullshit Sakura, you know her, quite obviously. She carried you to your house last night, _how did she know where you lived?_ And why do you call her _shishou_?"

_Oh well fuck_. I need to avoid this, I need to get out of this situation, but he's cornered me. I can't exactly get out of bed, and yelling for a nurse would be too suspicious. Maybe I can place a genjutsu? No… That wouldn't work. I can't control genjutsu as well as I could in my future body. Plus the memory about the advanced genjutsu that can get passed the sharingan is slightly fuzzy. I sigh, resorting to my last resort.

"I can't tell you Sasuke… Maybe one day, but this is for the best. I know you may not like this, but not knowing will protect you. I need to protect you and Naruto. I don't want to see you guys get hurt, especially because of me." This earned a hard glare from the Uchiha. He was obviously not happy and if he had the curse mark, it would probably threaten to take over. I sigh, my eyes drooping as I lay my head back onto the pillow, looking up at the white white white ceiling. "_**We can protect ourselves Sakura. We aren't weak."**_ Sasuke growled out.

I glare at the ceiling, but do not answer him as I roll over onto my side. My eyes downcast as I think about my future, why I'm here, everything that rests on my shoulders. I let another sigh out. "Please leave Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow at the training fields." He lets out a low growl before I hear the creak of the door open and close. I let my eyes close letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding before I allowed the darkness to overtake me once more.

* * *

I walk down the streets, through the market area. My eyes wander onto the Yamanka Flower Shop. My mind debates with itself, but before I can make a decision, Ino comes outside of the shop with her two teammates, heading right in my direction. I take in a deep breath before facing them, ready to take the brunt of it.

"Thank you" I stumble slightly as I look at Ino, my eyes wide. _What is with everyone lately?_ "F-for what?" I stutter out, yet again cursing myself. "You healed me when you didn't have to, and you didn't hold back when fighting me." Her eyes softened with remorse in her eyes. I let out a sigh before a giggle escapes my lips, earning an odd stare from the three ninja. "I'm sorry; I thought you were going to yell at me. And honestly Ino, I didn't want to fight you, I had so many arguments with myself on that field. I was within a hairline of forfeiting. I just want to be friends again Ino." I look up at the three, now baffled ninja. The guys both look at Ino, questioning stares lingering over her.

"Wow" The guys both put their heads down in exasperation, both thinking that was all she would say. Though, me knowing her better, I knew she just didn't actually know what to say. I knew she wanted this as bad as I did; it was more like getting a Christmas present that you really wanted but never asked for and never thought you would get. Speechless.

"Oh my god Sakura. I don't… Of course!" She jumps on me giving me a big hug. I can feel the wet salty tears fall onto my shoulder as she squeezed me tight. I let my hand on her back, rubbing slightly before pushing her away slightly, our eyes looking into each other's. "Want to go shopping?" This made her eye's brighten, the happy tears now drying before a giggle escaped her lips. "Wow, you know me so well." She spoke before she grabbed my arm and dragged me off, leaving her two teammates behind.

* * *

I smile as I lie down in the field where my team usually trains. I decided against going to the bridge because I knew if I was there or not, they would still come over here to train, not questioning my disappearance. I let myself to think over the most recent events, causing the smile to return to my lips. I finally got to bond again with Ino. We had gone to get lunch and with that we had been talking about everything that had happened to us. We had gone shopping a little and I had bought some different ninja gear and more supplies as I had been running on a short supply. A sigh escaped my lips as I felt the three familiar chakras of my team coming to the ground. Before they reach the area, I question myself on why I even came to the area. In the end, my mind concludes that it's because this training ground was relaxing. Even in the future, if I was having a good or bad day, I would come here and I would be in a state of bliss and happiness. Every time I came here I remembered good times, never the bad.

I sit up, grabbing a book out from my small bag. Since I've read every medical book and taijutsu book probably known to man, I began reading up on some ninjutsu books and scrolls. Maybe I could learn some knew techniques. Since the demon inside me is unsealed, I now have the ability to use and even master every element. Since my main is earth and I have already mastered that mostly, I decided I would work on that last.

As I began to read, my team entered the grounds, not noticing me at first until I flipped to the next page. All three turned around to look at me, surprised and probably scared. Once I reach the end of the paragraph I was reading, I looked up at them. I let a fake smile cross my lips before I let a "go train" roll off my lips in a slight mumble. When I said that, their bodies stiffened, scared that I'm probably mad at them. I sigh before I fold the page down, crossing one leg over another before I look up at them. "I already knew a long time ago that you guys wouldn't even question it if I did not show up, since it's not like Kakashi trains or teaches me anything anyways. The only reason I am here is because I had already said that I would be here, right Sasuke?" This causes the other two to look at Sasuke, who just grunted before turning his head away from me.

"Now that you guys know that I am here and have been here, I will be going. I have way more important things to do and learn. Enjoy yourselves." With that I exited the clearing, not paying attention to whatever Kakashi was going to answer back with. After finding a better and quiet training spot, I sense what is going on over with my team. It seems that Kakashi was yelling at Sasuke for something before Naruto yelled at Kakashi for something as well. I let another sigh escape my lips, before I grab the book I was reading out of my bag to search for a beginner water technique. Water should be the easiest for me to learn, plus I knew that when I advanced in it I could learn forbidden jutsu's including blood. I knew of one that would pull the blood out of the pours of my enemy allowing the blood to be a substitute for water, I could use any water Jutsu I wanted as long as there was enough blood for my disposal.

I put the book down and got into my fighting position, repeating the hand signs in my head over and over again until I felt ready to actually try it out. It wasn't long before I was able to pull water from the ground and the air. A large water dragon formed, as I controlled where it was going and how it was moving. One down, so many more to go.

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I refused to train with my team. I have been sitting on the side lines for 3 hours now and they are still going at it. I glare at Kakashi. Though, before I can think of bag things to say about him, something rings through my head.

_You are at as much fault as he is._

My eyes downcast as I think about Sakura. I allow a frown to openly display itself across my features. _This. Fucking. Sucks._ Why am I such a horrible person? Why can't I do _anything_ right? I haven't been treating her good enough, and I haven't even talked to her for 2 days. Stupid me didn't even go visit her in the hospital but fucking Teme did. _**Stupid stupid stupid. **_I'm not even hungry anymore.

I stand up, causing my sensei and Teme to look at me. I ignore their stares as I exit the training grounds, searching for our pink haired teammate that deserves so much better than us. A tear escapes my eyes as I dash off, looking for her untraceable chakra. _If only I was good at sensing separate chakras._ My eyes downcast yet again before I look up in determination. _I need to find her and apologize._

* * *

It should take days or weeks to learn a new technique, especially one that is of an element that you haven't practiced or mastered. Though, for me, I can master a technique within a day. I can actually master about 5 techniques per day if I tried hard enough. Which today, I had done just that. The monster inside of me had woken up today, giving me pointers and making sure I do not overwork myself. Thankfully today I had no need for her extra chakra, as I had been observant and practical today. There was no need to be hospitalized just because I trained too hard.

I jog down the bustling streets, doing my daily run as I needed to work up my body endurance and my leg strength. As I turn a corner I ran into someone, flipping over the person and landing on my back I let out a low growl before I turn over to check who it was. Once I see who it was I let out a loud raspy laugh. Her hair was strewn across her face, her arms and legs open as bags of flowers lie next to her. Before I could apologize she beats me to the punch.

"GOD DAMN IT SAKURA!" Ino then jumps up and tackles me so to prevent me from getting up. I laugh again as she gets even more dirt on herself and her clothes. My laugh confusing her she stops and looks at herself before she lets out an ear-piercing scream. This causing me to laugh even harder, forming tears in my eyes. Though, this wasn't even the best part. No more than 2 seconds later, an orange blur runs around the corner I had just come from, and tripped over Ino as well, also flipping over and landing next to me. Before she could yell again I place a hand over her mouth, trying to keep my giggles in.

"Let me heal your bruises." I choke out between rough breaths. I had laughed so much that I had lost my breath. I hadn't checked the man who had fallen next to me yet and I decided that he could wait as I healed my best friends' bruises. After I was done, I had almost forgotten about the other poor fellow who had hit Ino until I heard a pained "Sakura-chan" escape his lips.

Turning around in shock, I let another howl of laughter cross me. Today was just too funny and it was getting hard to handle. I clutch my stomach as I crawl over to him, flipping him on to his stomach and healing his cut and bruised back. I help him up after I am done and look at him, now confused on why he isn't still training. "What happened?" I question, my eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan" he blurts out, making me panic slightly. _What happened?_

Naruto had noticed my worry causing him to shake his arms and head before saying, "Oh! No! Nothing is wrong! Sorry to worry you. No I was just coming to say sorry because I've been really rude and mean the past few days! Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura-chan!"

My eyes soften and my body relaxes before I let a smile cross my features. "It's okay Naruto. But, couldn't this have waited after training?" This earns a sigh from him, which surprised me. I give him a questioning stare, wanting some answers.

"Before I answer that, I also wanted to say sorry for not visiting you in the hospital. I didn't know what to do when I found out you had gone to the hospital and I was scared and confused. But I'm happy you're okay. And I didn't even train today. It was only Sasuke and Kakashi because I refused to train if Kakashi wouldn't train you either. That's why I noticed how much of a dick I had been and I'm so sorry for what I had done." Baffled by how he was able to say that so quickly, I wasn't able to answer for a minute, having to take it all in. Once I comprehend what was said, I let a real smile escape me. Naruto was always the sweetest person, and I swear if it wasn't for him I'd probably wouldn't have made it as far as I did in the future.

"It's all okay Naruto. Hey, how about we all go get some ramen, eh?" I smile, also nodding towards Ino who grumbled something about being dirty. "OF COURSE!" With that Naruto put his fist in the air while he jumped a few times. I laughed before I told Ino to get her team to come too. Taking Naruto's arm, I told Ino we would meet her there.

* * *

"Hey hey hey, why weren't we invited" This caused me to swivel around in my chair to find Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walking through the flaps of the Ramen Shop. "Shut up dog for brains" Ino yelled before throwing a chopstick at the poor boy. "Hey Ino, be nice. I like Hinata, so they can stay" I let a wink go towards Hinata before I continued "Hey Hinata, why don't you sit next to Naruto?" This caused the young heiress to blush wildly before shyly taking a seat next to my teammate/brother.

The shop had gotten loud as the groups conversed about their lives and current events. _Happiness._ This strange feeling, this foreign feeling. I need to get used to it still, I need to get those ugly pictures of the war out of my head. I shouldn't dwell in the 'past', because the future seems so bright. I let a content sigh escape my lips before I order another order of ramen. Maybe I'll go get some dango afterwards, who knows. I do need to confront Itachi sooner or later, and I feel like sooner is better than later.

"Dobe, why did you run off like that" There goes my mood. I turn my head to see my sensei and the Uchiha looking through the opening into the shop. I know the Uchiha isn't upset about Naruto leaving, but I feel like with all the chaos recently, he just wants someone to answer something. Naruto lets out a growl before apologizing to Hinata and saying he'll be right back, stepping out of the shop to go confront the rest of the team.

This little conflict causes everyone to look at me, wanting answers. I let out a soft giggle before I just shake my head. "Anyone up for fireworks tonight?" I ask, letting one eye to close as my other one lazily scans my friends. Even though there is a variety of personality's throughout the group, it was quite clear that every one of them wanted and probably needed to relax, and fireworks seemed to be a good way to get the stress off of their shoulders.

"Then let's get going!"

* * *

_**So sorry for the long wait, but for the wait, I decided to treat you guys to a thousand words longer on this chapter! Anyways, I can't promise you that the next update will be soon as if you didn't check my profile yet, you would see that I have other ideas for stories floating around my head. Please check it out though and let me know what idea you think is good and what idea I should write. I also forgot to add that I kind of want Dean and Sam Whinchester from Supernatural to make an appearance in the apocalyptic story. As well as Castiel (CASTIEL IS THE BEST!). Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**OH P.S., I need a beta reader. I just read back on the other chapters and even though my mistakes aren't a large, there are some things that I just want to face palm at. I don't really read over the chapters before I post them as it seems too tedious and I never notice the mistakes anyways. Sooo~ Anyone up for it? Message me! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**With A Broken Soul**_

_Life's not always going to be easy, and there will be days when you feel like giving up, but just keep your head up. Remember that tomorrow is another day and it can always get better. –Unknown_

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"_Anyone up for fireworks tonight?" I ask, letting one eye to close as my other one lazily scans my friends. Even though there is a variety of personality's throughout the group, it was quite clear that every one of them wanted and probably needed to relax, and fireworks seemed to be a good way to get the stress off of their shoulders._

"_Then let's get going!"_

* * *

I lie on the soft swaying green grass. It's almost completely black out, excluding the stars of course. Everyone around me is talking, conversing about their excitement. I look around for my blonde knucklehead but I can't find him. I look over to Hinata to see if she knows but she seems to not know where the boy is as well as she shakes her head as our eyes meet. I let a sigh escape my lips before I lay down again. _He's probably getting a midnight snack._

A loud crackle was heard, signaling the beginning of the fireworks, and the first firework baffled everyone. It was shaped like Naruto's head. I face palmed before letting a loud laugh escape my lips along with everyone else. Well now we know where Naruto was.

* * *

It's been over two weeks since I've seen anyone. It's just been constant training with my mind and my body. The next part of the exams is coming up and I do not intend on fighting in it. Though, I do need access to where the competitors are sitting, so being involved in the third round is to my advantage.

Itachi is nowhere to be seen, to no surprise. Though, knowing him he should be close enough to keep an eye on Sasuke.

I look at the burnt greenery surrounding me before taking in a deep breath. The ever blue and endless sky seems to be almost clear of clouds. The sun shines down with brute force, only being relieved by the small wind that blows through the village. My skin is red; no longer it's porcelain white due to the constant training. The weather has been brutally hot, the sun not going to rest for very long. The sun started to bleach my hair 3 days in. My hair no longer the strong petal pink, it begins to flow along with the small breeze.

My eyes droop slightly before I rub my hands over them. My hands linger over my pounding head, letting out a long and exhausted sigh. I had been having issues sleeping, to no surprise. After the seal was released on the demon last time, the same thing had happened. I know the nightmares won't exhaust for another week at best. The big issue was if I'd be able to handle fighting Orochimaru off with such a small amount of sleep. Yes with the training I've gotten stronger, but with a lack of sleep I could become clumsy and lose focus.

I let that thought vanish as it isn't healthy to be so stressed. I take another quick glance at the damage I had done to my surroundings. I had mastered Water already, and it's only been two weeks since I had started. I began training on Fire after the first week, and by lunchtime tomorrow I plan on mastering Fire as well. After such, I will be beginning on Wind, leaving myself half a week of time to master Earth. Now first off, being able to practically master an element within a week is blasphemy, wanting to do it in less than a week? Insanity at best. Now, if I was _anyone_ else, this _would_ be impossible. A smile spreads across my face.

_But I'm not anyone else, I am me._

Using the small amount of Earth chakra and skill I have, I clean the field, fixing most of the damage. Before leaving, using a small Water technique mixed with healing chakra, I fix the burns on the trees and roots. I take my time exiting the field as I am indecisive about where I will be heading for lunch. Thinking it through, and not really wanting to confront much of anyone, I decide to go grab some ingredients from the market so I can make my own lunch, in my own home.

* * *

The market had been quiet today so it didn't take me long to get home and start cooking. I hadn't made anything big, knowing I probably wouldn't eat the left overs. Thankfully my house was still running, thanks to Tsunade. She had paid the most recent bill for me, not wanting the Hokage to be suspicious right before the third part of the exams. Thankfully he thought nothing of it and went along with it.

After I had finished eating, I washed the dishes and locked up the house, yet again leaving for the training grounds. Sadly I didn't make it far as a small orange book had come flying towards my head. Noticing the small book I dodged it to avoid a killer headache. I picked up the book, not needing to know who had thrown it. Turning around slightly I look at the three now terrified boys (maybe you _could_ consider one of them a man). I let a menacing smile cross my face before I let out a long sigh. This was when Naruto started crying for me to forgive Kakashi and to not hurt any of them and Kakashi had started inching away thinking of an escape route. The split second before Kakashi was going to make a run for it, I appeared behind him, slapping the small perverted book on his head.

* * *

"_But, whyyyyyy~?_" Naruto whined, looking at me with his attempted puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto, I don't think you understand that training with you guys would do _nothing_ for me. I would learn nothing new and second of all, I wouldn't be getting trained in the first place!" I growled out, causing Kakashi to look away slightly in shame.

"You guys don't even want to _spar_ with me! What am I supposed to do? Sit on the sidelines like always? I would much rather be up and doing something purposeful. Now, I gotta' go, you guys threw me off my schedule, by an _**hour**_. Another hour of _sleep_, I must add." I sighed, just about ready to dash off before my arm was roughly grabbed and pulled by Kakashi.

"What schedule? And why does that hour have to come out of your sleep?" He asked.

"I've been sticking to a rough and precise training schedule. And yes I know a lack of sleep hinders a ninja, but I don't have a choice if you can't tell by my eyes that now look like an owl's eyes." Ripping my arm out of his hold, I dash off, preventing any of them from protesting.

It took less than 2 minutes to reach the training ground I had been at in the morning. Letting out a long and strained sigh, I begin to focus on training my Fire chakra.

* * *

"_Finished…"_ I breathe out, trying to catch my breath. It's the day before the third part of the exam, and I have now mastered all 4 elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Now, yes, I still have to work on the alterations of these elements, but knowing simple jutsu's and some certain special techniques should be enough for the time being. My physical endurance had increased from my daily dash around the village and my practically non-stop training (considering my sleep was close to nothing). My nightmares seemed to have dwindled last night, as I had woken up by my alarm and not from a nightmare. Tonight I was going to make sure I got at least 12 hours of sleep, knowing it was more than overdue.

My now calloused fingers ran down my arm, healing minor scratches that I had gained through the rigorous day of training. Looking and evaluating the training field, satisfied, I left in search of the closest Dango shack. My feet subconsciously brought me to the shop closest to the Uchiha district. Looking around before I entered, I let out a sigh, not quite understanding what made me choose this shop out of the 13 throughout the village, 2 of them within a short distance of her house. Entering the small shop, I evaluated the people within. There was a small family, a mother, a father, and a young girl. There was a man standing to the side, probably waiting for a special order. His head was faced down so I couldn't see his face.

The young girl started to laugh as the shop owner handed her a small pink box with some dango in it. The girls' mother grabbed one of her hands and the father paid as they began to exit the shop. Moving to the side I allowed them to have a clear path out. Once they exited with the now ecstatic young girl, I made my way into the shop, already decided on what I wanted to order. After I finished telling the man what I wanted, he exited to the back to get one of the flavors that I had asked for which wasn't on display.

I walk up to the wall that the man is standing at, leaning up against it with enough distance between us. I let out a soft sigh as I wait for my order.

"Here you go sir, enjoy your day!" The owner came out of the back with an eloquently wrapped box sitting on the counter. The man looked up quickly, face pointed away from me as he took the box, giving a courtesy nod before walking out of the store. Before he exited, something small fell from his pocket. "Here you go miss!"

I pick up the small box before quickly dropping down what I owe him on the counter before snatching up what the man dropped on the ground and chasing after him. Thankfully when I exited the shop I could still spot him as he hadn't walked very far. I dashed up to him, cutting him off. I look up into his eyes and give a strangled laugh, slightly embarrassed of my antics.

I hadn't noticed I had been staring blankly at him, which had made my face probably look like a tomato. Letting out a sigh I quickly take out the small shiny trinket he dropped on the floor, holding it up to the man. "Oh, um, you dropped this in the shop back there!" I nodded, giving a toothy grin.

"Oh! Ha, thanks so much young miss!" His surprisingly deep and raspy voice sighed out in relief. H took the small thing from my hand, only just now taking a glance at it. That is exactly when I let out a loud gasp, realizing exactly what it was and who was in front of me. It was a necklace, but not just any necklace, _Itachi's_ necklace. Now he took my gasp as something different, like I was sick or something was wrong, so when I had gasped his face had contorted to worry and fear. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into an ally. Now it is just about sunset and the shops are all closing and not many people where in the streets, but I didn't want to risk anything happening as I confronted the innocent man in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He said, worry laced through his deep velvety voice. I look up at him, my eyes now watery. I didn't know what to say, what to do, but all I knew was the remorse I felt for the so innocent and sad man before me. Surprising him, I grab him in a hug, a strong one at that. "_Itachi…_" I whisper out, surprising him even more before pushing me away and up against a wall.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" He stared me in the eyes. I looked up, pure empathy displayed in my eyes. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the emotions in my eyes, purely confused.

"I know Itachi… I know everything…" I sighed, looking up into the now charcoal eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Okay um, idk, how did you like it? Yes, I know at this point in time, I made Itachi OOC, but he had to pretend to be someone else. Okay whatever, tell me how you enjoyed it! :D Also, sorry if it wasn't obvious but Itachi had used a jutsu to make himself look like someone else.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." ― Dr. Seuss_

* * *

_"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" He stared me in the eyes. I looked up, pure empathy displayed in my eyes. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the emotions in my eyes, purely confused._

_"I know Itachi… I know everything…" I sighed, looking up into the now charcoal eyes of Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

His hair was covered by the hood of the jacket he was wearing. It felt odd to see him in such civilian clothes. He had been wearing a pair of dark baggy blue jeans, a few rips on the bottom of the legs, a white wife beater and a black hoodie. The hoodie had a big enough hood so that if he tilted his head down, nobody would be able to see his face or hair. My vision was getting cloudy as the tears started to overflow in my eyes.

The man in front of me let out a strangled sigh. "… What _do_ you know?" He stared into my eyes, surprisingly no malice enlaced with them. "Everything… The truth about the clan… Danzou… Must I continue?" Baffled by what I had said, he had stumbled back slightly, eyes wide in surprise. Surprisingly, he was speechless for a moment.

"Wh-what?" He stared at me, his hands holding onto my shoulders.

* * *

I knew this girl was a part of my brothers' genin team, but _how_ does she know _any_ of that? Who is she and what does she want?

"Sakura… How do you know this?" Now, knowing her name, I would've thought she would be surprised, but she wasn't. She looked at me as if it wasn't anything surprising, like I _should_ know her name. "Well, no matter what I say, you probably won't believe me… So why don't you use your sharingan to find out for yourself?" Her apple green eyes staring up at my solid black ones. I close my eyes for a moment, contemplating my decision, but the curiosity got the best of me as my eyes went from charcoal black to blood red.

I stare back into those green eyes, activating my sharingan so to find out exactly _what_ is going on.

* * *

_**(A/N: Okay, so hopefully you all read up to the most recent manga chapter, since that is what he sees up to. Obviously, I have to add some parts so that Sakura also knows everything, so that's what I'm going to be typing below, plus the part where you find out where and what the beast is. Woot, finally, right? ;D This memory takes place before Sasuke and Itachi go to fight Kabuto.)**_

_I look around at my surroundings, trying to sense exactly where everyone and everything was. I was waiting here because I knew that Itachi was heading this way, and I needed to confront him. I couldn't go without knowing what was going on, without the truth. It didn't take long for him to enter the small clearing. He looked at me curiously, knowing there was no need to be bitter and "evil" in front of me._

"_What is the truth?" I look up at him, my eyes questioning and sympathetic. He released a sigh before getting closer to me and putting a hand on the small of my back. "This won't hurt; I'm letting you see for yourself…"_

_Everything flashed through my eyes, every single thing that happened that lead up to the Uchiha Massacre, including the massacre itself. Once it was over I stumbled slightly, but Itachi's hand held me up. I look up at him, my eyes now starting to water causing him to pat me on the back._

"_While I was in there… I saw something… What was it?" He looked at me confused. Not knowing what he meant I tilted my head slightly, questioningly. "It had a black aura around it before it let out a growl" He said, trying to give as much information as possible. Finally it clicked and I didn't know what to say. I let out a sigh before I told him what it was._

"_I have a beast inside of me. Some people call it an angel, but personally I would consider it a demon. She helps me most of the time, but all in all I feel as if she is bad luck. Her powers allow me to control and master every chakra type quickly and easily, preventing me from having just one chakra affinity." He looks at me, interested but confused, most likely because this demon/"angel" has never been heard of before. "The demon constantly tells me that I am supposed to be the "peace keeper" of the world, but I think that's a bunch of bull." I spit out, causing Itachi to chuckle slightly._

"_Does this 'demon' have a name?" He asks, causing me to laugh slightly before looking up into his soft black eyes. "Her name is Akuma."_

"_Well isn't that ironic?" Itachi laughs out, "no wonder you think she's a demon, her name is 'demon' itself" He shook his head before looking into my eyes. "I hope to talk with you more one day…" He lets a soft smile cross his face before I nod with a grin. "Go get him." I nod my head back towards where Sasuke's chakra is and Kabuto's. With this, he leaves, with a soft smile and a courtesy nod._

_My eyes flutter back towards where the medic camp is, my feet taking me back there, with a long sigh I look up at the sky. 'What a beautiful day for a war…'_

* * *

Gasping, Itachi stepped back looking at me before he tries to process everything that has happened. I let out a sigh because I know everything he just saw is going to take some time to process and understand. "Listen Itachi, I need your help. You already know what is going to happen tomorrow since you saw it for yourself, so if you want to help and if you believe me, come to the arena tomorrow. As soon as Sasuke's battle begins make sure you keep everyone in the pews okay and release the genjutsu as soon as it is set. Afterwards come help me with Orochimaru, I will make sure I leave an opening in their shield. Maybe even better, I'll eliminate the 4 ninja's holding the shield up." I nod at him before leaving him without listening if he was going to answer. I will find out tomorrow if he's on it or not.

I make my way home with the small box of dango in my hand, letting a soft sigh escape my lips before I look up at the now starry sky. _Let's get this over with…_

* * *

I wake up, for the first time in weeks regenerated. I stretch out before quicklygetting ready. I sloppily put my long hair up in a ponytail and put the headband on my forehead. Jogging out of my room and down the steps I grab a granola bar from the kitchen, quickly exiting my house and locking the door. Before I head towards the arena I look around. Not many people roam the streets as many of them are watching the fights today. Checking the rooftops I noticed two ANBU agents surveying the area. I take to the rooftops that they are not on, making my way towards the arena, noticing them trailing from far behind. I check their signature but realize that they are here to make sure I make it to the arena safely, without ambush by one of the other competitors.

I sigh as I enter the open doors of the huge arena. Looking into the middle of the field, I made sure Sasuke wasn't there yet. To my advantage, it seemed as if he wasn't, and hopefully he won't come till much later like last time. Looking up into the pews I sense Itachi's faint chakra in a back corner overlooking everything. I make a mental note to thank him later. I take my time as I walk to the lineup of shinobi. Naruto wasn't here yet so it was no surprise (to me and Itachi at least) when he rushed into the clearing exclaiming about something chasing him and how he had been blocked off.

Once the battles started, Sasuke's being pushed back until he got in, the left over ninja went up into the waiting area. Once everyone was settled and watching the current battle, I made my way towards Gaara's area. I knew this wouldn't go over well most likely, but it needs to be done. Once I reached him, Temari and Kankuro went on guard, eyeing me. This was when Gaara waved his hand, calling them off and then approached me. Not knowing how to handle this situation, I was starting to get nervous, but the constant mantra of '_you can handle him' _in my head helped me calm down.

"What are you doing here?" Getting right to the chase, he eyes me to evaluate my behavior and intentions. Releasing a sigh, I nervously answered. "I know you don't trust me, and I know that you don't want help, but what I want/need to do to you and show you will change your life forever and probably everyone here in this arena as well" I look up at the red head, hope that maybe just maybe he will hear me out.

"You girl, you interest me and intrigue me, and I cannot fathom what you could possibly want with me, but I will allow you to 'show' me whatever you want." He looked up at my surprised and baffled face, and if he wasn't so heartless I could imagine him coughing out a chuckle right now. "Now trust me here, this won't hurt, but after I'm done you are going to stumble, so ummm… Temari? Can you keep a hand on his back for me?" This caused Temari to look at me, not yet knowing if to trust me or not yet, but did as I told as she walked up to her brother and held a hand over his back. Gaara not paying much attention to her, he eyes me, questioning me on when I will be beginning.

"Brace yourself Gaara, what you're about to see is… well… interesting to say the least."

* * *

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSSO sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to finish this chapter quickly and my eyes are starting to give out on me! I do apologize for the lack of action, but focusing on the battles would basically be replaying Naruto all over again and they aren't even important to the story. Plus I don't even remember when which fight was and yadda yadda. On another note, for the person who asked me if ItaSaku could be a pair, I'm sorry but no. I did this interaction for a reason, mainly because if you want to get to Sasuke, you have to get to Itachi, because Itachi is basically Sasuke's whole life. In this, Itachi will be a support basically for Sakura, like a brother. I had something else to say but I can't exactly remember…**

**Ummm…**

**Oh yes! I know this story does not seem to be SasuSaku basically at all yet (there were a few moments ;D), but like I said (I think I said it at least), there will be it to come. **

**Onto the beast in Sakura, I'm going to get more into it later but for now I will tell you that It acts like one of the tailed beasts, meaning that it has a form when you tap into its chakra, and the more you use of it, the more you change. I will not reveal the form yet (I haven't decided when), but it shouldn't be too long. Also there are some hints here, leave some guesses in the reviews? Also! Sakura has NEVER actually transformed into it yet! At least not completely, so she doesn't even know herself. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day." - A.A. Milne_

* * *

_**A/N: Can I just tell you all that you are awesome. Oh my goodness, I had actually forgotten about this story, and I was going through my emails and saw that I got reviews on this story. I really can't tell you how happy I am! I'm trying to write a short maybe 3 shot story (more like a short 3 chapter story). Though I won't upload that until after I do some more on this story! New computer, new ideas!**_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"You girl, you interest me and intrigue me, and I cannot fathom what you could possibly want with me, but I will allow you to 'show' me whatever you want." He looked up at my surprised and baffled face, and if he wasn't so heartless I could imagine him coughing out a chuckle right now. "Now trust me here, this won't hurt, but after I'm done you are going to stumble, so ummm… Temari? Can you keep a hand on his back for me?" This caused Temari to look at me, not yet knowing if to trust me or not yet, but did as I told as she walked up to her brother and held a hand over his back. Gaara not paying much attention to her, he eyes me, questioning me on when I will be beginning._

_"Brace yourself Gaara, what you're about to see is… well… interesting to say the least."_

* * *

I lifted my hands up, chakra generating from my palms like it does when I heal somebody. Technically what I'm doing could be considered as healing. I'm healing his mind, his memory, as I know it, as it is in my world.

I place my glowing palms over his eyes. I begin the process as he goes through our memories, the memories from my world. In real time, this will take mere seconds, but it's almost as if he is living it all himself in his mind.

After I finished, he stumbles back onto Temari, like I had said, as he gasped for air. He had just seen some tragic events, along with some happy ones, but it's a lot to take in. Though, since it's almost like he lived it all, he will (hopefully) be in the same mindset as the Gaara that I know, the Kazekage.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Temari questioned, unsure about what had just went on.

He grumbled before rubbing his head. He slowly stood up straight, looking more powerful and leader like then before. He looked less like a lost puppy and more like a man of power.

"Yes. I'm extremely fine. I'm perfect." Gaara said, dropping his hands from his face, showing us his smile, his actual smile. It surprised Temari and Kankuro, to say the least. They don't even know what I did.

"What do you say we do about this situation, Sakura?" Gaara addressed me.

"Oh! I've already spoken to Itachi; he's seen it all as well. He's in the pews right now, and will release the genjutsu as soon as it's set. I believe he will also come help fight Orochimaru off. All I need you to do is fight like usual. You speak to Shikaku yet? You will need to transform into him so the attack on the village starts. As soon as that happens you can return to normal form and help me fight Orochimaru off, if you'd like of course, Kazekage-sama." Of course, my final notation didn't go unnoticed by his siblings as they had flinched and began to stare at Gaara, waiting for an explanation. Of Course, Gaara being a man of few words waved them off and walked me to the steps, before nodding me off whispering a small thank you.

As I exited his sight, I let a soft and content sigh cross my lips. It's almost time. Now I can take a quick breather before the battle begins.

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru were just about wrapping up. Itachi, Gaara, and I had become more observant and had begun to prepare ourselves for the nice slap in the face. I noticed Tsunade and Shizune off in the distance, standing near the Hokage. From Shizunes worried face I could only assume that Tsunade had told her what was going on. They'll have to fight Orochimaru off for a short amount of time until we could get into the barrier.

Once Temari and Shikamaru's fight finally ended and Gaara had entered the field the crowd had decided they'd like to get nice and loud. They're probably not that happy that Sasuke's not there, since they had been looking forward to this fight. It wasn't long before Kakashi and Sasuke had decided to pop into the field.

Quickly averting my attention, I looked through the crowd, trying to trace the Sound ninjas. I made sure none had begun to make any moves yet, which thankfully they had not.

Gaara and Sasuke's fight had gone smoothly, Gaara had memorized everything he had done during the fight, causing it to go off just as it had in our world. Once it came time for Gaara to transform, everything started to move. Ninjas began to attack, the genjutsu went up, and the Hokages fight began.

Once Gaara went back to normal he met up with Itachi and I. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the Konoha 12 had been standing around in the pews. Some of Konoha 12 had helped civilians out of the pews.

"What is going on?" Kakashi voiced his question as Naruto and Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably. Thank goodness Itachi was in a henge right now.

I quickly turn around, taking initiative. "Do you want the Hokage to die up there? Do you know whom he's fighting? Orochimaru. I believe by now you should have already known that he was in the village." Itachi shuffled at my words, eyes averted. He was becoming uncomfortable in Sasukes presence.

I let out a sigh before shaking my head, my pastel pink hair swaying with it. I stared up at the barrier. I momentarily lost hope in myself. What if I couldn't do this? What if I let everyone down? Everything had been going so fast. Am I even ready?

Itachi had noticed my waver and placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched, not used to the used to be criminal being so selfless and caring. I relax my shoulders and begin to step forward, towards the ledge. Itachi and Gaara follow behind me.

"Sakura-chan! What is going on?!"

A wave of determination and strength come over me as I push myself off the ledge and towards the barrier. Itachi activated his sharingan, unbeknownst to the others, and was able to manipulate my chakra as I focused a chakra infused punch towards the barrier. As my fist hit, it was almost as if the barrier rippled. Then after a quick moment, the barrier shattered, the chakra dispersing.

I hopped onto the rooftop, Itachi and Gaara following suit.

* * *

I coughed, dark red liquid spluttering out of my mouth as I do so. I had become very dizzy and faint. The voices in the background sounded distorted, like I was underwater. My eyes had become unfocused, though I could make out my pale hand placed above a reddened and wet metal blade. Another pale hand had begun to approach mine, before I could feel my hand being slapped off of the blade.

I could feel a warm breath on my face as who I assumed as Orochimaru drew closer. His head rested to the side of mine, his mouth right near my ear. I could hear him clearly, his breathing. It didn't sound distorted like all the others voices.

"Did you really think you could win against me?"

My eyes widened, the pain shot through me, everything started to register in my body. I could hear piercing screams, my stomach had a burning pain which had shot through my whole body and through my bones.

I am supposed to be the hero. I cannot crumble.

I whisper quietly, only Orochimaru and myself can hear what I am saying. "Akuma…"

Orochimaru hadn't had time to question what I had said before he had been thrown against the rooftop, hard. That's the last thing I saw before Akuma completely took over. Hopefully, I'll wake up with no more than Orochimarus blood on my hands.

* * *

_**Yup, this chapter was super short like the last one, I wrote this in about an hour. I'll write the next chapter asap. Sorry for the super duper long wait.**_

_**ALSO, thank you so much for the reviews! Especially the Guest who reviewed for every chapter! I actually enjoyed your reviews! Also, you know I hate going off track from the story, but that one chapter was necessary. I had to show that Sakura was able to begin to feel like she belonged in this world. I had to also show that he had begun to train herself. I couldn't have her all of a sudden super powerful.**_

_**ANYWAYS, thank you all so much!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**With A Broken Soul**_

"_Never take a person for granted. Hold every person close to your heart because you might wake up one day and realize that you've lost a diamond while you were too busy collecting stones." –Unknown_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Orochimaru hadn't had time to question what I had said before he had been thrown against the rooftop, hard. That's the last thing I saw before Akuma completely took over. Hopefully, I'll wake up with no more than Orochimarus blood on my hands._

* * *

_**A/N: I recommend you listen to the song Drawing Pad from the Speak soundtrack while reading this chapter. **_

**Where am I?**

_I try to see but my eyes won't register light, if there is any. I feel my eyes open but no details are shown. Everything is black._

**Is anybody here?**

_I stumble. I'm walking. I cannot see the ground that I walk on. I cannot see. _

**Am I alone?**

_I feel desperate. I feel helpless and uncertain. I feel like a child. What if I die alone here? In this unknown place. _

**I never got to say **_**thank you.**_

_I'm walking subconsciously, my arms out in front of me. It's cold in this place. Where am I? Am I really __**alone**__?_

_I try to scream._

_Can anybody hear me?_

_Why won't you help me?_

_I feel more useless than I have ever felt in my life. Memories rush into me, and I feel the tears begin to stream down my face. I'm numb; I barely even feel the stinging of my eyes. _

_Sasuke._

_Naruto._

_Kakashi._

_Tsunade._

_I let everyone down. My village, filled with people who actually __**believed**__ in me. How could they do that when I didn't have faith in myself? Because of me, they will endure a bloody war. They won't be able to feel safe in their own homes, not for a long time. What right do I have? When I couldn't even save innocent people._

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Why? Couldn't you see? Why were you always so blinded by hatred? By revenge? Why couldn't I save you? I guess I really am weak._

_Naruto. You were my hero, my light in the dark. I feel regret. I never did say thank you. You deserve so much more. You would be a better hero than me._

_Kakashi. I never did tell you how much I appreciated and loved you. You were a father to me. You always watched over me. Did this cause me to be a burden?_

_Tsunade. I let you down. I wish I were everything you wanted. I wish I could have done better. I wish I wasn't so weak._

_**Shut Up.**_

_**Who's there? Am I not alone?**_

_**Don't you understand? You are my master. You are the savior. Naruto may be a hero, but you are the one who will pick up the hero when he loses hope. You are the actual brute strength. Without you, there is no hope. Do not give up.**_

_**A-Akuma?**_

_**Yes honey, it is I. Now stop your weeping. I only took over so you could heal. I didn't transform fully. I just need you to do one thing for me, Flower.**_

_**What?**_

_**Persevere.**_

_I started to gain sight. I could see blurs. Colors. Green, Blue, Red, Black, Orange. _

* * *

**A much shorter chapter, though I needed to end it there. Took about a half hour. Will start the next chapter now! Don't worry; your wait won't be long. The action is going to begin to pick up again. I should be back to my 2000 words or more next chapter. No more 500-1000 word chapters C:**


End file.
